


The Aegis Realm

by Kaldenstein



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldenstein/pseuds/Kaldenstein





	The Aegis Realm

Marethyu opens his eyes in shock. He breathing panics as he doesn’t know what was going on. He brought himself to breathe slower, and as he breathed slower, he calmed down.

He slowly sits up, looking around him. He lifted his hand off of the ground, seeing that it was wet. He looked down and saw that the surface had a very shallow water level, but he could not feel it’s wetness or cold.

He slowly stood, trying to keep balanced. He looked up and saw a space blue sky dotted with an infinite number of galaxies and stars. 

Just then a blinding light enveloped him. After a few moments, the blinding light faded, and Marethyu opened his eyes once more. He looked up to see a colossal, ethereal ghost standing before him. Marethyu could see the elegant mage's robe that he was wearing, and the spear that he held in his right hand.

Another ethereal titan came into view, and then another, and another, until Marethyu was surrounded by 6 colossal ghost spirits, each holding a weapon. Then the spirit with the spear spoke.

“The Warrior of Aegis stands before us. By his courageousness and bravery, he shall be welcomed with open arms. Thou’s death was not in vain, for he has sacrificed himself for the world to survive. Glory to the Ringbearer.

“Glory to the Ringbearer.” The Titans said in unison.

“You must have many questions, noble Aegis. In time, your questions will be answered. But for now, you have died, and Auri-el has guided your spirit here, to the Aegis Realm. Where all your noble and glorious ancestors reside.” 

The titan shifted his gaze below him, and Marethyu looked down as well. He saw the ground was transparent. And could see a massive crowd of people massed below, looking up at Marethyu and the Titans. 

“You have served Auri-el well, Warrior. Now, it is a time of rest.”

Marethyu looked down at his feet. He again saw the crowd below him, looking right back at him, some of them even waving. 

He then saw something he would have never expected. At the far edge of the crowd, he saw someone.

She was short, but she was very recognizable. 

Her long, jade hair blew in an unnoticeable wind. 

She was looking at Marethyu. With a beautiful smile on her face and eyes filled with tears.

It was Liliana.

His heart raced. After all this, the only way of seeing her again was to die. But as he thought of being with Liliana once more, he was reminded of what Eryn had said to him, and his own promise. Her voice resonated in his head.  
“After… all of this… Maybe we could settle down somewhere, live a peaceful life, just the two of us… “  
“... When this is all over, the first thing that we’ll do is get married. Then nothing will separate us.”  
“Promise?”  
“...Promise.”

“Well, Aegis? Let us reunite you with your ancestors, and enjoy everlasting peace here-”

“No. I can’t,” Marethyu said sternly.

The titan stopped midsentence and stared at Marethyu sternly.

Marethyu, shaking in his boots, looked up at the ghostly titans in confidence.

“Do you see what Alduin is doing out there in Skyrim? He is tearing the region apart, and soon, the entirety of Tamriel, then Nirn. We are so, very close to defeating him, and they can’t finish the fight without my help.”

The titan stayed silent for a few moments.

“Then in time we will choose the next harbinger of Aegis, and they shall defeat the world eater-”

“There’s no time. If Alduin wins here and now, he will take over Nirn in a matter of weeks- no, days. Even if you were to send another chosen, it will be too much for them to handle by themselves.”

The titan sighed. 

“Do you propose going back into the fray?”

“Yes.”

“We cannot send souls back into the overworld so simply. What do you offer in return for your reincarnation?”

Marethyu stood there thinking, without changing his expression. 

“... I offer my place here in the Aegis Realm.”

The Titans looked at each other, sharing glances but not words. Then the Spear wielding titan spoke.

“Very well. Your soul will be sent back to your body, reviving it. You will help the Dragonborn defeat Alduin, and bring peace back into Nirn. Failure to do so will result in denying your entrance here in the Aegis Plane, and you will be sent to Coldharbour for eternity as a slave of Molag Bal. Do you agree with these conditions?”

“Yes.”

“Then go, Ringbearer. Use the power of the Aegis’ light to bring peace back into your world. You have been granted the full extent of the Ring’s powers, for your success during Alduin’s onslaught. Auri-el be with you, Warrior of Aegis.”

Marethyu was enveloped in Light once more and his soul was immediately sent back to Tamriel.


End file.
